This invention relates to a connector with a signal detection device, and more particular to a connector with a signal detection device which automatically recognizes whether the electricity can be conducted or not corresponding to different powers of different electronic devices and can be applied in a conventional connector.
Presently, a connector 1 (so called a plug) of a general power converter usually has a tuber structure, whose cross-sectional structure is shown in FIG. 1, and includes a first conducting portion 11, an insulating portion 12 and a second conducting portion 13, wherein the connector 1 further includes a power circuit (not shown) which is electrically connected to the first conducting portion 11 and the second conducting portion 13 for providing power. The insulating portion 12 is located between the first conducting portion 11 and the second conducting portion 13 for providing a function of insulation so as to isolate the two conducting portions (11 and 13). A conventional socket 2, whose cross-sectional structure is also shown in FIG. 1, also has a tuber structure corresponding to the connector 1. The socket 2 includes a central protruding conductor 21 and an external insulating portion 22 which further includes a contacting flexible piece 221. When the connector 1 is plugged in the socket 2, the central protruding conductor 21 will contact with the first conducting portion 11 and the contacting flexible piece 221 of the external insulating portion 22 will contact with the second conducting portion 13. Under this condition, because the central protruding conductor 21 and the first conducting portion 11 are both positive electrode terminals and the contacting flexible piece 221 and the second conducting portion 13 are both negative electrode terminals, as labeled in FIG. 1, the connector 1 and the socket 2 can be conducted. Therefore, a power can be outputted to the socket 2 and the electronic device (not shown), where the socket 2 is set thereon, by the power circuit which is connected to the first and the second conducting portions 11 and 13.
However, the electronic devices in the market always have different power demands. Thus, the electronic devices with different power demands have to employ different power converters which are corresponding to the different power demands. Generally, a power converter having a smaller power will be insufficient for an electronic device which needs a larger power, but a power converter with a larger power oppositely is suitable for an electronic device which needs a smaller power. But, no matter which kind of electronic device and power converter, the socket and the connector employed are both designed in a communal standard and can not be differentiated from the appearance thereof. Thus, when operating, it will be easy to plug a wrong connector with a smaller power into a socket which needs a larger power and then cause the situations as follows:
1. The electronic device will be unceasingly on and off: the smaller power provided by the power converter is exactly sufficient to initiate the electronic device which needs a larger power but is insufficient to maintain a continuous operation of the electronic device, and thus the electronic device will be disconnected. However, because the continuously outputted power from the power converter, the electronic device will be initiated again and further because of the reason described above, the power will be interrupted again. As a result of the continuous initiation and interruption, for the electronic device, the electronic elements inside will always suffer a high-voltage initiating power and will be damaged easily. Furthermore, because the power converter has to provide the power unceasingly, it will be over-heated easily so as to reduce the life thereof.
2. The electronic device will be on and shut down: although the power transformer with the smaller power can initiate the electronic device which needs the larger power, the operating efficiency of the electronic device is still not good because of the insufficient power supply and a highly possibility of disconnection. Furthermore, if the electronic device is disconnected during a process of data transmission without warning, the data might be lost or damaged.
Because of the technical defects described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly to develop a xe2x80x9cconnector with signal detection devicexe2x80x9d through wholehearted experience and research.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a connector with a signal detection device which provides a signal detecting mechanism under the conventional standard.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a connector with a signal detection device which can determine an electrical conduction state of an electronic device through a recognizing portion provided by a corresponding socket of the electronic device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a connector with a signal detection device which has an automatic recognizing function in response to the different powers of the electronic devices so as to control an electrical conduction of the electronic device.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, a connector with a signal detection device for plugging in a corresponding socket of an electronic device, wherein the socket includes a central protruding conductor and an outer insulating portion and the outer insulating portion includes a first contacting flexible piece and a second contacting flexible piece. The connecter includes a first conducting portion for contacting with the central protruding conductor, a second conducting portion for contacting with the first contacting flexible piece of the outer insulating portion, and a third conducting portion for contacting with the second contacting flexible piece, wherein when the connector is plugged in the socket of the electronic device so as to contact the third conducting portion with the second contacting flexible piece, the third conducting portion outputs a detecting signal for being recognized, and the connector stands on the detecting signal to decide whether power is outputted to the electronic device or not.
Preferably, the connector further includes a first insulating portion located between the first conducting portion and the second conducting portion.
Preferably, the connector further includes a second insulating portion located between the second conducting portion and the third conducting portion.
Preferably, the connector further includes a power circuit for connecting to the first conducting portion and the second conducting portion and providing the power.
Preferably, the detecting signal is an output current/voltage.
Preferably, the detecting signal is provided by an impedance which is electrically connected to the power circuit so as to electrically connect to the third conducting portion.
Preferably, the impedance is electrically connected to one of an anode and a cathode of the power circuit.
Preferably, the impedance is one selected from a group consisting of a resistor, an inductor, a capacitor, and a combination thereof.
Preferably, the second contacting flexible piece is a recognizing portion and is further electrically connected to a detecting circuit of the electronic device for determining an electrical conduction state of the electronic device through the detecting signal.
Preferably, the electrical conduction state of the electronic device is determined via a comparison between the output current/voltage and a reference current/voltage of the detecting circuit, and when the output current/voltage is relatively larger than or equal to the reference current voltage, the detecting circuit will be conducted, and when the output current voltage is relatively smaller than the reference current/voltage, the detecting circuit will not be conducted.
Preferably, the detecting circuit is a close loop circuit so as to determine one condition of maintaining the electrical conduction state and a disconnecting the close loop circuit corresponding to the detecting signal.
Preferably, the first contacting flexible piece is located at an area which is relatively closer to an opening of the socket with respect to the recognizing portion for electrically connecting to and engaged with the second conducting portion.
Preferably, the detecting circuit is an open loop circuit so as to determine one condition of maintaining a disconnection state and conducting the open loop circuit corresponding to the detecting signal.
Preferably, the electronic device is one of a portable electronic equipment and a non-portable electronic equipment.
Preferably, the electronic equipment is one selected from a group consisting of a notebook, a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a pocket PC, a digital camera, a scanner, a printer and a LCD monitor.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a connecting combination for providing a detecting signal to an electronic device, includes a socket positioned in the electronic device and comprising a central protruding conductor and an outer insulating portion, wherein the outer insulating portion includes a first contacting flexible piece and a second contacting flexible piece, a connector plugged in the socket and comprising a first conducting portion for contacting with the central protruding conductor, a second conducting portion for contacting with the first contacting portion, and a third conducting portion for contacting with the second contacting portion, wherein the third conducting portion outputs a detecting signal for being recognized when the connector is plugged in the socket of the electronic device and the third conducting portion is contacted with the second contacting flexible piece, and the connector stands on the detecting signal to decide whether a power is outputted to the electronic device or not.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a connector with a signal detection device for plugging in a corresponding socket of an electronic device, wherein the socket includes a central protruding conductor and an outer insulating portion, and the outer insulating portion includes a first contacting flexible piece and a second contacting flexible piece, includes a first conducting portion for contacting with the central protruding conductor, a second conducting portion for contacting with the first contacting flexible piece, and a third conducting portion for contacting with the second contacting flexible piece, wherein when the connector is plugged in the socket of the electronic device, one selected from a group consisting of the first conducting portion, the second conducting portion and the third conducting portion outputs a detecting signal for being recognized, and the connector stands on the detecting signal to decide whether a power is outputted to the electronic device or not.
Preferably, the detecting signal is outputted by the first conducting portion and the central protruding conductor is a recognizing portion, so that when the connector is plugged in the socket, the connector stands on the detecting signal and the recognizing portion to decide whether the power is outputted to the electronic device or not.
Preferably, the connector 18 further includes a power circuit connecting to the second conducting portion and the third conducting portion for providing the power.
Preferably, the detecting signal is outputted by the second conducting portion and the first contacting flexible piece is a recognizing portion, so that when the connector is plugged in the socket, the connector stands on the detecting signal and the recognizing portion to decide whether the power is outputted to the electronic device or not.
Preferably, the connector further includes a power circuit connecting to the first conducting portion and the third conducting portion for providing the power.
Preferably, the detecting signal is outputted by the third conducting portion and the second contacting flexible piece is a recognizing portion, so that when the connector is plugged in the socket, the connector stands on the detecting signal and the recognizing portion to decide whether the power is outputted to the electronic device or not.
Preferably, the connector further includes a power circuit connecting to the first conducting portion and the second conducting portion for providing the power.
Preferably, the recognizing portion is further connected to a detecting circuit of the electronic device for recognizing the detecting signal so as to control the electrical conduction of the electronic device.
In accordance with a further another aspect of the present invention, a connector with a signal detection device for plugging in a corresponding socket of an electronic device, wherein the socket includes a recognizing portion and the connector includes a first conducting portion, a second conducting portion and a third conducting portion, characterized in that when the connector is plugged in the socket of the electronic device, one selected from a group consisting of the first conducting portion, the second conducting portion and the third conducting portion outputs the detecting signal for being recognized, and the connector stands on the detecting signal to decide whether power is outputted to the electronic device or not.
In accordance with a further another aspect of the present invention, a connector with a signal detection device for plugging in a corresponding socket of an electronic device, wherein the socket includes plural contacting conducting portions. The connecter includes plural conducting portions having a corresponding relationship with the plural contacting conducting portions of the socket, wherein the plural conducting portions includes a first number of conducting portion and a second number of conducting portion, when the connector is plugged in the socket of the electronic device, the first number of conducting portion outputs a first number of detecting signal and contacts with a first number of contacting conductor, and the connector stands on the detecting signal to decide whether power is outputted to the electronic device or not.
Preferably, each of the plural conducting portions has an insulating portion.
Preferably, the corresponding relationship is a one-on-one relationship.
Preferably, the first number of contacting conductor is a first number of recognizing portion, and when the connector is plugged in the socket, the connector stands on the first number of detecting signal and the first number of recognizing portion to decide whether the power is outputted to the electronic device or not for completing the electrical conduction.
Preferably, the first number of conducting portion is at least a conducting portion.
Preferably, the second number of conducting portion is at least two conducting portions and is connected to at least a power circuit for providing the power.
In accordance with an additional aspect of the present invention, a connector with a signal detection device for plugging in a corresponding socket of an electronic device, wherein the connector includes plural conducting portions and the socket includes a recognizing portion, characterized in that when the connector is connected to the socket and one of plural conducting portions is contacted with the recognizing portion, one of plural conducting portion outputs a detecting signal and, the connector stands on the detecting signal to decide whether a power is outputted to the electronic device or not for completing an electrical conduction.
The above objects and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art after reviewing the following detailed descriptions and accompanying drawings, in which: